


Hearbroken

by MiraculousKittyGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyGirl/pseuds/MiraculousKittyGirl
Summary: A brief do-over of Chat's emotions if they unmasked hawk moth.
Kudos: 11





	Hearbroken

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is what would happen if they captured Hawk Moth's miraculous and he de-transformed.

The battle was on. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting with all they had against Hawk Moth himself. He seemed to be weakening, and they were too. With a final triumphant jump, Ladybug swung over him and as she was, grabbed his Miraculous. 

Slowly he became Gabriel-his shoes, then pants, then torso. Bit by bit Chat was anxious, wondering who had been wreaking havoc on Paris. 

Then the head. 

He blinked, then groaned and slid down the wall. Nooroo flew out coughing. When she saw Gabriel-and Ladybug holding the Miraculous-she sniffed. 

"Chat! We did it!" Ladybug cheered. She studied him. "Are you all right?"

"I-I," he stammered, staring at Gabriel.

His father.

Was Hawk Moth.

Emotions stirred up-anger, fear, sadness, disappointment.

Mostly anger. 

He wanted to cataclysm the man, unleash the floodgate of tears, do something, but didn't know what.

She asked again if he was all right, but her words were muddled, silent. 

He sniffled, letting a tear streak down his face-and then.

Memories.

Erased.

From the past.

Surfaced.

"No," he whispered, as a memory of him...akumatized...showed up.

He had hurt so many.

His heartbreak controlling him. Like now. 

He felt alone.

Nothing.

Numb.

Until she took his hand.

Slowly he resurfaced into reality, Ladybug holding his hand, the silenced people, Gabriel weak.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked again.

He didn't know what to answer.

He wanted to lie, say yes and go off alone.

But he couldn't.

"No," he admitted. "I'm not."

He led her away into an alley.

He took a breath.

Looked her in her gorgeous blue eyes.

And whispered, 

"Claws in."


End file.
